


Long Way Forward

by MixnSpice



Series: Constants and Variables [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Both from the final version and the unreleased demo, F/M, Inspired by Porter Robinson & Madeon's Shelter, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 4: ShelterIt's only a simulated world of codes and binaries; everyone who gets inside will come and go, either sooner or later.Even then, they'll do the best they can for this shelter.





	Long Way Forward

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think that it's time the AIs get their turn, right?

Supposedly, lying down on the grass and looking up to the skies would feel very relaxing to your body. At least, that's the information Chiaki passed on to him after hearing it from another person who was once a 'guest' of this place.

Judging by how soundly asleep the girl is right now, it might have been effective; But since he personally knew her, it's either that, or it's just how she usually is, easily sleepy and all. Whatever it was, it didn't do much for him.

This world wasn't real, that much was a fact.

No matter how blue the skies were, no matter how lush the trees were, they were naught but mere imitations of the real thing; pixels stacked upon pixels. All objects residing inside were only simulations in a virtual reality.

He, Chiaki, and Usami are the only natives who are completely conscious, but even then, that's because they were created for that purpose. This virtual environment is supposed to be run by someone, and their creators wouldn't have all the time in the world to monitor everything that happens in here, after all.

But, it's not like the humans who'll get inside will know the difference anyway. As long as they see what they like to see, they won't care. As long as they enjoy their perfect little paradise until their problems are fixed or simply go away, he, aptly nicknamed by their creators as 'World Destroyer', would remove any interference towards that happiness.

"Izuru, you're thinking hard again, aren't you?" A soft, still somewhat sleepy voice called out to him.

Turning towards the AI with him, he then said, "What made you come to that conclusion?"

Yawning, Chiaki replied, "You're making that face again whenever you do that, I think."

Was he scowling again? Maybe that's what she meant by that. Thinking about it, the AI softened his features, wearing the usual blank look on his face. Opening his mouth to speak, he broke the news to her.

"Chiaki," He began, "Within an hour, there will be sixteen new guests who'll arrive here. From what I've heard, it's another one of 'those' cases."

Her face dropped. "Oh, that."

It's rare that they would deal with youngsters put through that sort of situation, happening at least once in a while. With this one, however, she wasn't sure if it's a good idea to help these kids who had their problems rooted from within a virtual reality with another virtual reality, even if the second one was admittedly, more benevolent.

In the worst case scenario, their condition might end up skyrocketing should they do it wrong. Rare as it may be, there had been times where even the AIs couldn't do anything to help with their guests' problems, and if that happens, those poor guests would be deemed to be beyond help and be sent away to who knows where. What if this is one of those times-

Before she can think further about it, however, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and was soon met face-to-face with him. "Chiaki, you're thinking too much about this."

Before she can say a word, he squeezed her hand and then added, "Your face clearly shows signs of distress. Is it about the matter with our upcoming guests?" Seeing her nod, he then said, "I'll admit that even I'm not so sure about this either, but I can assure you that no matter what, we'll do our best for them. It's our purpose, after all."

The AI felt her spirits lifted. It's true; even if they might not succeed, they'll still try anyway.

Giving him a smile of gratitude, she replied, "Thanks, Izuru."

It sounds silly and maybe too idealistic, but it doesn't hurt to hope for the better, right?

 


End file.
